This phase II SBIR will develop production prototypes of wearable sensors with an embedded wireless digital network interface for use in sleep studies and other continuous monitoring applications. Rechargeable polymer batteries can power these sensors for 16 hours. The wireless digital network allows each sensor on the body to transmit data in real time using frequency hopping spread spectrum techniques. Many dozens of these sensors can operate concurrently within a small area. Production prototype wireless sleep sensors will be developed for effort bands, airflow/snore/position, and pulse oximetry. In addition, small wireless 8-channel and 1-channel bio-potential amplifier modules will be developed for EEG, EOG, EMG, and ECG monitoring. Two wireless amplifier modules, two effort bands sensors, one airflow/snore/position sensor, and one pulse oximeter can be used to form a 16-channel polysomnograph. These same sensors can be used in other applications of wireless patient monitoring. The use of standard commercial wireless networks allows PCs to acquire data from patients without specialized data acquisition hardware. Commercial polysomnograph software will be modified for use with the developed sensors. Extended patient testing to compare the developed wireless sleep sensor system to a gold standard polysomnograph system will be completed in an accredited sleep clinic.